


Надежда на шанс

by ann7766



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann7766/pseuds/ann7766
Summary: СЕРДЦЕ ХОЧЕТ ТОЛЬКО ТЕБЯ
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Надежда на шанс

========== Часть 1 ==========  
Вот уже прошел целый год после того как она ушла от нее опять , последний брак на протяжение 5 лет с ее любимой женой Андреа, она думала и надеялась, что этот брак будет длиться до конца ее дней, но увы она ошиблась. она не осуждает Андреа, что она ушла, так как она опять сама в этом виновата. Миранда в клятве перед алтарем обещала никогда свою работу ставить выше их отношений, но увы она это сделала даже ее последним самым дорогим для нее любимым человеком после её дочерей!  
Последний год их брака был не выносим для Энди, она практически не видела свою жену дома, интимной жизни практически не было, она ложилась спать, а Миранды еще не было, а утром никогда не было времени поговорить, и последней каплей ее терпения стало когда Миранда забыла про её день рождения и уехала в Италию на показ мод. Андреа просто забрала вещи и съехала с ее дома, оставив записку "Миранда, любовь моя,я ухожу, я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить, но любить тебя и не иметь рядом очень больно, прости меня, за то что обещала всегда поддержку, но я не думала что это будет так тяжело с тобой, ты отдалилась от меня. хотя я прекрасно знаю кто ты в этом мире и что значит для тебя подиум, но мы обещали друг другу, что выше нашей любви нечего не может быть. и все же ты переступила эту черту в последний год нашего брака, я улетаю в путешествие по миру, когда вернусь не знаю, на развод я подала тебе только осталось подписать, еще раз прошу прости меня..."  
Вернувшись с поездки домой Миранда не могла поверить своим глазам прочитав записку, в ее сердце сразу оказалась большая рана от потерянной любви всей ее жизни, слезы заглушили ее , но ей не кого было винить кроме самой себя. Но она рели не подписывать документы о разводе она дождется ее сколько времени бы ей не понадобилось. 

========== Часть 2 ==========  
\- Она вернулась -сказал Найджел входя в её кабинет - твоя жена вот уже как неделю в городе, ты знала?  
\- Нет, она меня не оповестила - ответила Миранда не поднимая глаз - ты ее видел?  
\- Нет мне сказал Дуглас, он навещал ее вчера, она ему позвонила и сказала что вернулась, а разве твои дочери не общаются с ней? Они не говорили тебе о том что она уже дома?  
\- Миранда перевела свой взгляд на НАЙДЖЕЛА и ответила - они постоянно переписываются с ней по электронной почте, но они мало общаются со мной после того как она отправилась в свое путешествие. 

Миранда не хотела произносить такие слова как ушла от нее она уже целый год до сих пор живет надеждой что все таки ее жена к ней вернется, и она решила что если это случится, то она уйдет на пенсию не раздумывая и будет хранить свой брак как золото, она надееется на второй шанс, но если не выйдет и Андреа все таки попросит развод она ей даст его, хотя будет все ровно продолжать любить ее, до последнего стука ее сердца.  
Её дочери злились очень сильно, на нее из за того, что Андреа, их Энди ушла из дома, даже не попрощавшись с ними, пока они были у своего отца на каникулах.

\- Как она? - спросила она его

\- У тебя есть надежда на продолжение вашего брака - ответил Найджел.

У Миранда скатилась слеза. и на сердце стало легче - Слава богу - подумала она. 

Больше ни сказав ни слова Найджел развернулся и ушел, ему было тяжело видеть как его друг страдает, по своей же ошибки и которая очень сильно раскаивается из за того, что отпустила свою любовь гулять по всему миру.

\- Эмели - сказала Миранда, ассистентка ворвалась в кабинет 

\- Да Миранда - ответила Эмили

\- Отмени сегодняшний мой вечер мне все равно с кем у меня встреча, сегодня пятница и я хочу чтобы меня не беспокоили до понедельника, - ответила Миранда ледяным голосом не поднимая глаз на свою ассистентку - ЭТО ВСЁ.

Вернувшись домой она переоделась и пошла к себе в кабинет и достала бутылку виски, налив себе стакан уселась на свой любимый диван, и начала задаваться себе вопросом, придет ли к ней ее жена , чтобы поговорить с ней и как долго ей придется ждать, но она уверила себя что будет ждать до самого последнего. ведь у неё до сих пор была надежда. Надежду ей давали слова в оставленной записке ее женой , что она будет любить ее всегда....

Выпив еще 1 стакан виски она повернула голову к своему столу и увидела фотографию их свадьбы с Андреа , и улыбнулась вспоминая тот день самый счастливый в ее жизни , не считая рождение ее дочерей., которым на данный момент было по 14 лет. Когда они с Андреа поженились им было по 8 лет.

Подняв глаза к входу в кабинет она увидела свою дочь Кессиди, она была более мягкой, чем Кэролайн.

\- Привет - сказала Кессиди - ты слишком рано сегодня дома, сейчас только 3 часа дня, что случилось мама, и почему ты пьешь?

\- Ты знала что Андреа вернулась ? - ответила она.

\- Да - ответила Кессиди

Миранда нечего не ответила , повернула голову снова к столу и продолжала смотреть на их фото. Кессиди подошла к ней и села рядом с матерью и тихо заговорила.  
\- Мама она написала нам сказала, что возвращается и попросила тебе пока нечего не говорить. она сказала, что сама придет к тебе как только соберется и устроится в Нью ЙОРКЕ, она сняла квартиру . но где она не сказала. 

-Понятно- ответила Миранда все еще смотря на фото и тихие слезы потекли по ее лицу. 

Решив не беспокоить свою мать Кессиди встала наклонилась поцеловала мать в макушку тихо вышла оставив ее одну.

========== Часть 3 ==========  
Миранда проснулась в субботу на следующее утро, было уже 7 часов утра, она редко просыпалась так поздно, обычно она уже в 5:00 утра была на ногах независимо выходной или рабочий день. У неё начало пульсировать в висках, повернув голову к тумбочке она увидела таблетки от головной боли и стакан воды, приняв лекарство, приняв душ она спустилась в кухню выпить кофе. На кухне была её дочь Керолайн. 

\- доброе утро бобби - сказала Миранда - ты так рано не спишь, сегодня ведь суббота?  
\- доброе, мама - ответила Керолайн - я вчера рано уснула, а сегодня не спится, Кесс вчера мне рассказала что ты слышала про Энди! По этому поводу ты вчера решила выпить целую бутылку виски?  
\- Да - ответила Миранда, наливая себе чашку кофе. 

Что ты собираешься делать - спросила Керолайн свою мать - подписывать развод или просить прощения, хотя зная тебя наврядли ты когда нибудь попросишь у кого либо прощенья. 

-я буду ждать пока она сама не захочет поговорить со мной - ответила Миранда - я не имею права просить у неё второй шанс, это ей решать что будет дальше, а не мне. Если она решит развестись я сделаю так как она мне скажет, хоть и это будет очень тяжело. 

Понятно- ответила Керолайн - но если она тебя простит ты снова причинишь ей боль во второй раз я уйду с ней, я тебе это обещаю. 

Миранда подняла на неё взгляд и ответила - второго шанса я не упущу, это я тебе обещаю. 

Я хочу тебе верить мама надеюсь ты сдержишь свое обещание - ответила Керолайн, и вышла из кухни оставив Миранду одну. 

========== Часть 4 ==========  
Прошла еще одна неделя Андреа устроилась обратно в туже газету "Миррор" , что и работала год назад ее редактор взял ее без всяких проблем.В течение этого года пока она путешествовала она пыталась хоть не много перестать думать о своей жене, но у нее не как не получалась, встречала людей которые ей хоть немножко нравились и ходила с ними на свидание, но нечего не получалось, даже когда девушка это или женщина пытались ее поцеловать , она отказывалась, у нее постоянно была в голове ее Миранда, и чем дальше шло время тем сильнее болело сердце, и все сильнее было желание оказаться в объятьях своей жены проснуться рядом с ней или засыпать на её плече, как это было каждый день в начале их отношений и брака. 

Было утро воскресенья она проснулась намереньем наконец то выяснить все отношения со своей женой и решила позвонить ей. После же первого гудка ее жена взяла трубку которая уже сидела в кабинете проверяла электронную почту.  
\- Алло - ответила Миранда не обращая кто звонит.  
\- Миранда привет - сказала Андреа.  
Повисла тишина Миранда вдруг резко не знала как вымолвить хоть слово, она ждала услышать этот голос своей жены каждый день после того как она ее покинула.

\- Мира ты тут? - спросила Андреа

\- ДА - ответила Миранда

\- Как поживаешь? Я вернулась в город и хотела бы встретиться с тобой, я думаю нам пора поговорить и решить, что нам делать дальше с нашим браком, но решить мы все должны вместе. Мы можем встретиться с тобой сегодня после обеда, если конечно ты не занята.

\- Да конечно, приходи ко мне домой я буду сегодня целый день и ждать тебя, я приготовлю обед чтобы мы могли все за ним обсудить, девочки у отца.

\- Хорошо я приду около часу дня - ответила Энди. - до встречи

\- До встречи Андреа - сказала Миранда и повесила трубку.

У Миранды резко началось от волнения сердце , она не знала что делать что сказать когда придет ее жена, как найти слова , чтобы вернуть их жизнь общую обратно. Она быстро побежала на кухню и попросила Кару приготовить самый вкусный обед, и чтобы были блюда которые предпочитает Андреа. А сама пошла принять душ, чтобы привести себя в порядок. 

Андреа собравшись посмотрела на часу было пол первого и вызвала к такси. Добравшись до Миранды она собралась с духом и позвонила в дверь, не прошло и мгновения Миранда сразу же открыла ей дверь и вот спустя целый год их взгляды встретились друг с другом и в их в глазах была в одно время печаль тоска и любовь которая так и хранилась в их сердцах к друг другу.

Казалось прошла целая дюжина времени пока они стояли у порога, Андреа была в обтянутой белой футболке, джинсы также были обтягивающими, и жакет джинсовый и белых кроссовках. Миранда была одета в любимой домашней одежде которую когда то Энди подарила ей на 14 февраля, спортивные штаны и футболка розового цвета. 

\- Проходи раздевайся Андреа - сказала Миранда пропустив её внутрь, Андреа сняла обувь и положила по привычке на свое рань обычное место, о чего на сердце оказался тяжелый груз. И последовала за Мирандой на кухню, она заметила , что в доме все оставалось по прежнему , как и год назад когда она покинула этот дом ( когда то свой дом).

По обедав в полной тишине ни сказав друг другу ни слова. Миранда сказала

\- Может пройдем в мой кабинет, выпьем по бокалу вина?

\- Хорошо - ответила Энди.

Усевшись и разлив по 2 бокала белого вина они продолжали молчание, было очень трудно подбирать слова, боясь что либо испортить. Первой заговорила Энди  
\- Как продвигается твоя работа Миранда?  
\- Приемлемо через 2 недели будет показ моды в Париже, сотрудники стараются, чтобы меня не разочаровать, Эмили до сих пор бегает с фразой " Я люблю свою работу".На лице Энди появилась улыбка первая в этот вечер. - Как твоя работа? Читала твою первую статью, после твоей поездки по миру очень интересная мне она понравилась.  
-Спасибо - ответила Андреа- я довольно много повидала за год моего путешествия, и очень много идей для мох следующих статей, надеюсь они будут такими же успешными как первая.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь в тебе дорогая моя - сказала Миранда, и тут же покраснела от своих слов. И отвела взгляд на бокал в своих руках.

\- Мира посмотри на меня - сказала Энди взяв ее свободную руку в свою, Миранда подняла на нее глаза и увидела в них только любовь - если мы также продолжим отворачиваться друг друга пряча взгляды и слова мы ни к чему не придем, но мне кажется мы хотим одного и тоже решить наши проблемы, если мы их не решим, то у нас нечего не выйдет.

\- Прости - тихо ответила Миранда- я столько хотела тебе сказать, при нашей встречи, я ждала ее каждый день, после того как ты уехала, я поняла что в этой жизни я без тебя ни кто и ни что в этой жизни , даже работа из - за за которой я тебя потеряла уже не удовлетворяла меня так как раньше. У меня дня не было, что бы я не думала о тебе, я знаю что мне нет прощенья за мое поведение за последнее время перед твоим уездом, да и не хочу просить. Потому что сама себя уже вряд ли когда прощу, за то как перестала удивлять тебе должного внимания как жена. Я тебя очень сильно люблю. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю до сих пор и не переставала любить тебя - ответила Энди, подняв руку к щеке своей жены она вытерла её слезы которые начали капать после слов любви - я хочу быть с тобой снова любить тебя, засыпать и просыпаться только с тобой. Я так сильно этого хотела когда была вдали от тебя, но сразу не могла мне нужно было унять ту боль из-за того, что с нами происходило последнее время, и ощутить чувство того что я не смогу быть без тебя.

Взглянув друг другу в глаза , Миранда потянулась своей рукой к щеке Андреа и медленно притянув к себе их губы наконец то соединились, поцелуй был медленный, нежный в нем была большая любовь и огромная печаль, время долгой разлуки. Затем их языки соприкоснулись в, поцелуй углубился и каждая из них старалась передать в этот поцелуй только любовь и страсть, которая так и не угасла между ними. Не смотря на боль, которая была. Но уже только где то в глубине души. Прервав поцелуй их лбы соединились.   
\- Боже как же я по тебе скучала - сказала Миранда - приехав домой и увидеть твою записку и документы на развод мне хотелось умереть, я начала звонить и писать тебе, но увы тво телефон был выключен. Прости пожалуйста меня моя любовь, я не хочу тебя больше терять. Мне так плохо без тебя, лучше я умру , чем тебя снова потеряю. Если чтобы ты осталась со мной мне нужно будет покинуть подиум и сидеть дома ждать тебя каждый вечер, я сделаю это.   
\- Я люблю тебя любимая - ответила Энди - прости , что уехала не поговорив с тобой. Я была так зла на тебя и обижена, в пылу гнева я подала на развод, мне казалось ты даже не заметишь, что я исчезну из твоей жизни. Я тоже очень сильно по тебе скучала, и жить вдали от тебя очень тяжело.   
\- Ты не в чем не виновата, дорогая моя- тихо прошептала Миранда, Андреа положила голову ей на плечо, а Миранда начала гладить ее прекрасные каштановые волосы .   
\- Почему ты не подписала развод, я ведь ушла оставив тебя - спросила Энди.

\- Я не смогла, подписав документы , я бы потеряла тебя навсегда и прочитав твою записку я вселила в себя надежду, что ты вернешься ко мне. Я весь год жила только надеждой, любовь моя я верю в нашу любовь, я понимаю, что не заслуживаю твоего прощения, но я хотела бы получить шанс, чтобы все исправить, то что натворила своим поведением. Я пообещала своим дочерям, если у меня будет второй шанс на спасение нашего брака я сделаю все, что будет в моих силах, чтобы сделать тебя счастливой.

-Я с ними переписывалась почти весь год, Кесседи всегда писала, что молилась чтобы я вернулась к тебе, и сказала что ты очень страдаешь, и взгляд твой на жизнь пропал. Каро же на оборот была не много холодней по отношению к тебе, я это поняла по ее письмам ко мне. Она сказала, что ты никогда не сможешь беречь то, что действительно должно быть дорого в жизни каждого человека - ответила Энди. Миранда нечего не ответила, а приподняла голову своей жены и еще раз сладко поцеловала. Прервав его она со всей любовью посмотрела на любовь всей своей жизни. взяла за руку встала и повела в спальню в их спальню.

Закрыв за собой в спальне дверь она подвела Андреа к кровати остановившись , она взглянула ей в глаза и тихо спросила.

\- Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, ты разрешишь мне любить тебя? - спросила Миранда  
\- Да - ответила Энди - люби меня как никогда не любила, но только прошу тебя не делай мне никогда больше больно, второго разрыва я не выдержу.

\- Никогда в жизни я не приченю тебе боли, на этот раз я тебе обещаю, я люблю тебя всем своим сердцем, причинив боль тебе я делаю сама себе больно. Я сама не хочу, да и не могу жить в дали от тебя. 

Медленно раздев свою жену и сама раздевшись они любили, друг друга как никогда в жизни. Даже в их первую брачную ночь не было столько любви и страсти как сегодня.  
Каждая из них смогла сохранить надежду на спасение на их брак и будущее., даже вдали друг друга оби были верны своей любви. После нескольких часов занятий любовью они лежали обнявшись друг с другом, так крепкого чтобы не потерять больше никогда в жизни.  
\- Я люблю тебя Мира, ты была и будешь любовью всей моей жизни, куда бы я не ушла какое между нами расстояние не было ты навсегда в моем сердце - сказала Энди лежа на плече своей любимой жены.  
\- И я тебя очень сильно люблю моя дорогая -ответила Миранда целуя ее в макушку - больше я никогда тебя не отпущу и не позволю потерять, и спасибо большое тебе за надежду за второй шанс.


End file.
